


Of Cats in Trees

by TWriter119



Series: I'll Stop the World and Melt with You [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Golly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter119/pseuds/TWriter119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Golly! post 5x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woops, There Goes Gravity

“No one’s going to get hurt Lisa” Holly said, shutting down the conversation with her so-called friend since Med School. Slapping the money for her and Gail’s drinks on the bar. Lisa was in some kind of mood tonight. First criticizing Holly more than usual about her choice of careers, then about her new relationship. Turning to head back to the table, mostly to her girlfriend, she stopped abruptly. The very miss Gail Peck was standing right there.

“Excuse me” Gail did an about face and walked away.

“Gail?” Holly called after her.

The cop stopped at their table and picked up her jacket.

“Wait, where are you going?” Holly said following her.

“You know, is that what really think, that I’m uneducated, a blue collar? That I’m…I’m out of your league?” she felt the lump forming in her throat.

No!, no I never said that” Holly protested, thinking _first Lisa now you? I can’t catch a break tonight!_ She heard the words “botched boob job, idiot and taze” Gail was making a police analogy but the hurt in her eyes sent Holly’s mind careening ahead. She had the distinct feeling something was unraveling, and fast.  Then shock really set in. “Wait, what are you saying?” not wanting to believe she just heard something that sounded like a break-up.

Gail shook her head, part hurt, part defiant; “You’re a doctor, why don’t you figure it out?”

Reality set into the Pathologist’s brain, a sharp pain set into her chest.

Gail sealed the deal with sarcasm, her usual defense mechanism, “Hey, don’t look so upset, you’re just having fun right?”  Then turned and walked away.

 _That’s not what I meant, I meant…_ Holly’s mind was reeling, she felt emotion rising but just starred at the two drinks in her hands.

“What happened? Rachel asked as she came over.

“To tell you the truth, I’m not exactly sure” Holly said in disbelief. Rachel guided her back to the table, taking the drinks.

“Look Holly I’m sorry but it’s better this way” Lisa continued as if Holly being cut off and left by the current light in her life was a good thing.

“Lisa, shut up! What’s going on? You’ve been on me all night?” Holly was attempting to recover, feeling betrayed on two sides now.

The train that was Lisa the boob job kept right on going. “Holly!? You spent all this effort in your life to get here. Why are you going back?”

“What are you talking about? I like her, she’s—“

“A beat cop Holly.  You were on the right track with Beth, she’s going to be somebody”. Lisa reminded Holly of her last girlfriend, a wealthy, ambitious surgeon from a wealthy, ambitious family.

“Beth? That was over…like a year ago.” Holly was getting more and more confused.

“I mean her type”.

Holly knew it was time for her to leave.

“Look, Beth’s career and other things came first--”

“--We’re doctors Holly, it comes with the package” Lisa cut her off for what felt like the fiftieth time tonight.

“I gotta go”, Holly shook her head, eyes on the wooden table in front of her.  She picked up her coat and headed for the door. _What just happened? Maybe I can catch Gail_ went through her mind as the cold night air hit her face. But the street was empty, no blonde’s in sight as she walked to her car. Holly put the key in the ignition, then picked up her phone to call Gail. Seeing her girlfriend’s picture in her contacts list stopped her cold. _Did she just break up with me over something somebody else said, in a bar? Without even giving me a chance to talk about it?...Screw her!_  It was Holly’s turn to get mad and lead a parade, everybody else had this evening.


	2. The Misses Communications

‘Got a few minutes to talk’ Gail texted her lifelong friend, lesbian and current confidant on her relationship with Dr. Holly Stewart.

As a high school teacher, JJ was one of Gail’s few friends outside the “blue world” of the police department. JJ couldn’t type back fast enough. Gail’s love life was the most exciting topic they’d had in a while. ‘I’m home. Come over?’

Gail looked at her phone, then the bottle of scotch she was about to open. She decided to go to JJ’s. “I’m not talking to Holly” Gail said without preamble, walking into her friend's apartment, dropping her bag and sitting heavily on the sofa. “You won’t believe what she said! What a--”

“—Hold on, bring me up to speed. Your first time went great. You fell asleep but rallied a few hours later” remembering the text she got from Gail the first weekend she spent with Holly, _‘Scooooore! :-)’._

 _"_ You've been staying at each other's places almost every night,sex has been amazing, your words"

“Yeah" Gail replied.

“So—“

“--Last night I was supposed to meet a couple of her friends she’s had since medical school, we all planned to meet at the Penny. They were totally overdressed. One girl, Rachel was ok, she works with kids with Cystic Fibrosis but the other was an idiot, a stuck up boob doctor.” Gail flayed her hands in the air as if her sentence explained everything.

JJ sat across from the storm that was Gail Peck. “What do you mean boob doctor, like breast cancer”?

“No like residents, they are both residents. Boob job as in plastic surgery”.

JJ nodded for Gail to continue. As a high school teacher she sometimes became involved in sorting these types of things out.

“Look the conversation was awkward, they’re rich doctors, we don’t have anything in common”.

JJ wanted to hear more but the hurt look on Gail’s face was taking her air right now. After a minute, “Dude, I’m missing part of the story. What did Holly do?”

Gail shifted from hurt to indignation. “I came out of the rest room and they were at the bar laughing and talking about how I’m not educated and this will never last. Boob job said Holly should break up with me!”

“Wait, Holly was making fun of you?

“No, her stupid friend”

 _Something isn’t adding up_ JJ thought. _If Holly was just playing a game with Gail, why bother introducing her best friends? And why would her friends be concerned?_ “Ok, it sounds bad but tell me again who said what when you came out of the bathroom”.

Gail sat forward on the sofa, she’d calmed down some and was trying to think clearly to answer the question. “Boob job said it will never last, meaning me and Holly, that I’m a beat cop and Holly’s out of my league”. Holly had her back to me, she just shook her head. Then boob job told Holly she wants something uncomplicated. Holly said she’s having fun. Boob job said to have fun but break up with me before I get hurt!”

“And?” JJ prompted.

“And then Holly turned around and saw that I heard the conversation. So I asked her if that’s what she thought of me, being uneducated, blue collar, then I freaking left”. Gail neatly wrapped up the package.

“Ok clearly boob job is a _b_ but I’m confused. Was Holly in on this conversation, or was boob job talking and Holly was like shaking her head no?Or?...” JJ tried to tread gingerly. It was a rare person who put one over on Gail and from what JJ knew of Holly, she seemed genuine.

Gail didn't have a good answer at the moment.

“I mean if you being a cop was an issue it seems like you guys wouldn't be dating. ” JJ squinted, trying to see the truth clearer.

“—boob job had something to say about everything, she even made fun of Holly for being a doctor to dead people, there all stuck up JJ” Gail cut in, trying to make her case again.

“I think it’s safe to say boob job wouldn't date a cop. Holly is a doctor but, I mean...she’s with you guys right?” JJ asked and reminded her friend.

Gail felt something in her stomach. She just remembered the final exchange with Holly, asking her if she thought she was out of her league. Holly said “no”. _I bolted anyway_.

JJ could see Gail wasn't ready to go any further in the conversation right now. “Well, good sex is a good thing. Look at it this way, your dating opportunities just doubled” she smiled. The women shifted to JJs love life which at the moment consisted of a crush on the Vice Principal. Then talked about common friends and family stuff. An hour later Gail said goodnight.

Leaving her apartment, JJ bet this wasn't the last she'd hear about Dr. Holly Stewart. She'd never seen Gail this worked up before, over anyone.

Driving home, she thought of Dov. “Why does everyone keep asking me about her. We’ haven’t broken up, we just…aren't talking right now.” Gail remembered insisting as they walked to the parking lot after shift. Dov hadn't said it directly but Gail got the message, _Does Holly know you two haven’t broken up?_

Back to the present. _Whatever, this is way too complicated anyway. I’m a cop, my family are cops, I’ll marry a cop._ “The sex was great though” she startled herself by talking out loud. Relieved no one was in the car with her. Not that the cop or the complicated thing stopped her from driving by the morgue building twice today. Hoping to somehow to see and not see Forensic Pathologist Holly Stewart.

 


	3. Things Left Unsaid

It had been a long day. On the outside, Holly looked busy reviewing samples in her microscope for a case pending at trial. On the inside, she had a blistering headache and was mentally exhausted from the numerous conversations she’d had in her head. The ones between herself and her _now..former I guess_ , girlfriend.

“Holl…Dr...” Detective Traci Nash halted mid-step and mid-sentence at the door of the lab. Not from the smell, which she wasn't fond of. She used to address the forensic pathologist by her doctor name but was on a first name basis since the other Peck started dating her. Now that she and Gail were on the outs, Traci wasn't sure what to call her.

 _Here we go._ Holly thought, keeping her eyes trained on the specimen under her microscope. _Cops protect their own and who knows what Gail said about our break-up. I’m sure it was my fault._

“What can I do for you Detective?” she said looking up, pulling her glasses back down from on top of her head. She could see Traci was more than flustered about a name. And, wished her offer sounded less icy.

“We have a body coming in, 18 year-old, from the river. It started as a missing persons case. We need to know if he’s a suicide or a murder. We’re getting conflicting stories from friends and family”. Tracy said catching her breath. She’d jogged from the parking lot, to the elevator, then down the long basement hallway leading to the morgue.

“How far out?”

“15-20 behind me” Traci confirmed.

“Ok, I have someone else on the table but he can wait. Last name?”

“Bennett” Traci relayed.

Holly nodded, put the specimen back in the case and headed to the autopsy room. The elder gentleman on her table was a civilian autopsy request. No one expected foul play. He was a mountain man type, refused to see a doctor, even though he was getting weaker by the day. His family wanted to know the cause of death, _“other than stubbornness”_ , his son said wryly when meeting with Dr, Stewart.

Holly zipped the body bag back up over mountain man. She hadn't started yet so there was nothing to put away but him. Using the slider board, she moved the body on to a metal stretcher and rolled him back into the refrigeration room. Preparing for Detective Nash’s victim, she called the security guard at the entry bay and let him know a priority case was coming in and to have the attendant’s bypass the receiving process and bring the body straight to her autopsy room. She let the lab know she may have some rush samples, so someone needed to stay late to process them. Then cleaned the autopsy table, headed to the supply room and texted her friend that she wouldn't be jogging with him tonight.

“Yeah, she’s ready right now”, Traci said into her phone as Holly walked back into the autopsy room with a specimen kit. “Ok, I’ll call you” she said to her boyfriend, Detective Steven Peck. All of the sudden it didn't seem like there were six degrees of separation.

Holly busied herself opening up a scalpel kit and laying out needed instruments. _So far so good?_ She thought. Except for bumbling her name, it seemed close to business as usual. The coroner’s office served all the Divisions and her first interaction with 15 since her break-up with Gail was going better than expected. Across the city, most of the cops she worked with called her Doc, some Dr. Stewart. One old curmudgeon from Division 9 addressed her as Brainy Girl. She did have to clarify that it was Dr. Brainy Girl to him.

The phone in Holly’s office rang. Both women headed in. “They’re on the way up Doc. Young guy right?” said the security guard. “Yes, thanks Bobby” Holly said, then hung up the phone. “He’s here” she said to Nash, handing her a Deceased Person Transfer Form. Usually the police filled this out before the coroner’s office started processing a body but time was of the essence to the detectives on this case. “You can sit here if you like” Holly pointed to her desk.

Nash nodded and took out her notebook. Holly heard the sweep of the automatic doors opening indicating her case had arrived. She headed out of her office, pausing in the doorway. “By the way, Holly’s fine. If that doesn't work for you, Doc is what most call me".

Nash looked up from her notes, surprised and relieved that Holly was so direct. “Holly when we’re among friends and Doc if civilians are around?” Traci offered with a smile, including her in the usual way it worked in law enforcement circles.

Holly nodded and smiled back, a little relieved. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know” she said of the teenager she was about to examine.

Traci watched the doctor through the glass. She liked Holly. Whatever happened, she was sure Gail had a hand in it but then again she was dating Gail’s brother and the Pecks stick together. In any case, what she knew of the Forensic Pathologist so far, she liked. And, it didn't take any special detective skills to see, neither woman was happy right now…


	4. No Time Like the Present

“No, I’m not asking her that” Tracy looked around to see that no one could hear her. “Then you come here and ask her. It’s none of our business” she smiled into her phone. “Ask you sister” she whispered “Stop, I’m here on official business”, Traci got her Detective tone back. She said goodbye to her boyfriend and double-checked the information on the form she was filling out.

“Hey Doc”

“Hey Holly”

Holly looked up to see who the male voices belonged to. It was late for visitors “Chris, Sam” she nodded.

“Is Traci here? Sam asked.

“She’s in my office I think” Holly told him, leaning her head in that direction. Sam nodded and left the room.

“How’s it look?” Chris asked innocently.

“Hard to tell. The guy has some track marks so I’m waiting on the blood tests…” Holly’s brow as furrowed as she leaned closer to the body to look at something. “...to see if he overdosed” She finished her sentence.

“I gotta hand it to you. I couldn't do this every day” Chris shook his head at the tall brunette under the lab coat and glasses.

“All done” Nash held the form up at the door of the autopsy room for Holly to see.

“Great thanks. Nothing for sure yet” she said to forestall the inevitable question.

“I was going to grab some take out at Miguel’s, what can I get you?” Nash offered, in place of her real question, _How much longer?_

“Thanks, I’m good” she said in contrast to the low growl in her stomach but things were going smoothly right now and she wanted to keep it that way.

“I can stop somewhere else if you’d rather, I like anything” the Detective pushed further.

“Yeah how about the burger place?” Chris wondered out loud.

Holly stopped what she was doing for a second to re-group, then accepted Nash’s original offer. Nash and Sam headed out for food, dropping a copy of the Transfer form off to the security guard on her way out.

“Thanks for rushing this for us. It’s Bobby right?” Nash asked. The guard nodded. “I’m Nash, Traci Nash with 15”. Traci made a point to introduce herself. She remembered that about Holly. They were only out together a few times but Holly knew the bartenders, waitresses and even busboys’ by name. For a doctor-type, she was really…kinda normal.

“I’m happy to have the company but if the smell’s getting to you you’re welcome to hang out in my office. Two doors down on the right, large window facing the hallway. Holly described what was becoming the Division 15 sub-station tonight. Chris hadn't said anything for a few minutes and a quick glance let her know he was getting queasy, but being polite by staying with her while the detectives were gone.

“Right” Chris said and left the autopsy room.

Twenty minutes later, “We're back” Nash called as she and Sam returned with dinner.

“He didn't drown” Holly told the detectives.

“So…?” Traci asked.

“He has a few track marks so I’m checking his blood to see if it’s an overdose. And he has some pretty severe internal injuries but because he’s been on the water for a while it’s hard to tell by looking how long ago that happened. I’d say he’s been in the water about two weeks. I should be able to give you a tentative ruling as soon as the lab finishes”. Holly checked the large clock on the wall, “Should be another 30 minutes”.

“Let’s eat” Sam said. Holly considered not joining them but there wasn't much else she could do tonight. And so far, everyone seemed ok. She and Gail weren't dating anymore but it didn't look like it was going to effect her other relationships with 15 personnel. At least that's the point  Sam, Traci and Chris were making tonight. The doctor washed her hands and joined the group in her office. Everyone kept the conversation light, meaning not about Gail and Holly. They swapped stories about recent cases and went around the room finding out where everyone grew up.

“Wow, that’s unusual” Traci said in response to Holly’s birth place. Then the office phone rang.

“Stewart” Holly said seeing the call was from an internal line. “Ok…Ok…What about the R-1C?” Holly nodded, listening. Sam, Chris and Tracy all looked at each other. “Thanks, the rest can wait until tomorrow. E-mail me the results?" She hung up the phone and turned to the group. “Tentatively, I’m ruling this a homicide” Holly said plainly. “Does that give you what you need?” she asked the detectives directly.

“Yeah, we’re looking at a guy and this gives us a reason to bring him in for questioning before he skips town”, Nash confirmed. Holly was still early in her career but knew that when the police were hanging around for an answer, time was a factor. A ping alerted Holly that an email arrived. She opened it and quickly scanned the numbers, making sure they matched the verbal report she’s just received. “Ok, were good. Remember though, this is a tentative ruling only. Also, we can’t officially ID the body until we get dental, medical or police records if he has them. The wallet in his pocket is a tentative ID only. That’s as far as I’ll be able to go at this point if I have to testify”. She made sure the detectives understood they needed to do everything by the book until she was in a stronger position to finalize the autopsy.

“Got it, thanks Holly” Sam said.

“Ok, let’s go catch a bad guy!” Chris bolted up, with more drive than fit the situation.

“I’ll call it in” Traci said reaching for her phone. Sam picked up his plate and looked around, presumably for a trash can.

“I’ll clean up, you guys go. Who do I owe for dinner? Holly said and asked.

“You can get it next time” Traci mouthed silently as she listened to Oliver’s phone ring.

Holly relaxed and nodded as they left her office, this was going to be ok. 


	5. If I Can't Have You, Nobody Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 5x04

Gail slumped on her bed. She was d-u-n done.  A long day, blood on her uniform from Sophie, or so she thought. Her Sophie died at the hospital, _an aneurysm or something_ Diaz said. Later, the real Sophie, the eight-year old daughter of the victim showed up, Gail had to tell the girl her mom was dead.

Gail wondered what her Sophie had died from. Holly would be able to tell, and tell Gail. If she was speaking to her.  In the morning she’d feel better, morning was always better.

__________________________________________________________________

“Geez Diaz, this is like the third time this week. Did you tell Oliver you have a thing for me or something?” she teased her partner for the day. They’d been riding together a lot.

“Don’t tell the other girls, they’ll be jealous, don’t need any more of you fighting over me”. Diaz was in rare form, again today. “Can we stop for coffee?”

“Another late night?” Gail said pulling the cruiser up to the curb outside the coffee shop.

“Like I said before, you’re either riding the horse or not” Diaz said assuredly.

 _What the?_ Gail thought, disturbing images of Diaz flooded her mind. _Eww._

“15-04” came over the police radio, “we have a domestic disturbance at 1588 Connolly Street”.

Gail picked up the radio as Diaz got back in the car with two large coffees. “15-04, we’re en route”.

The officers headed for the front porch and knocked on the door.

“Go away, we’re not buying anything” came a booming voice from inside the house.

Gail rolled her eyes at Chris, “Police officers. Open the door please” he called.

Domestic disturbance calls can be dangerous, this one wasn’t.

When the couple couldn’t stop arguing, the officers separated them, Holly taking Mrs. Patterson into the first bedroom off the hallway. “Mam, you can’t call the police because your husband has the TV to loud. I can imagine it’s irritating but it’s not against the law.

“Well what if I kill him? That’s against the law right?”

“Mrs. Patterson, you shouldn't say that, especially in front of a police officer”.

Meanwhile in the other room…

“46 years she’s been talking, talking, talking, talking.  I can’t listen to it anymore”, the husband said to Diaz. “That’s why I turn the TV up. See?”

“Sir, if she keeps calling the police, then it’s not working”. Diaz was at a loss, there wasn't much policing to do here, then he had an idea. “What about those headphones, the wireless ones like at Best Buy. If you wear those, you’ll only be able to hear the TV? Diaz nodded his head urging the husband to get the idea. A smile broke across the older man’s face. “Son, that’s a splendid idea, yes, I’ll _only_ hear the TV”.

“Officer Peck?” Diaz said entering the room where his partner was dealing with the wife.

Gail looked up hopefully.

“Mam, Mr. Patterson had agreed to get some headphones so you won’t hear the television, maybe you’ve seen them on TV or something, they’re wireless”.

“That should take care of the noise complaint”, Gail jumped right in.

“Good luck and please call us again if there is an emergency” Gail said as the officers left the house. “Remind me again why I’m so interested in getting married?” she added.

“Cause we’re supposed to?” Chris said back.

Turning out of the driveway, the rookies turned to each other and started laughing.  The whole scene was pretty funny. “I’m calling my dad tonight to tell them what a great cop I was today” Diaz said in a sarcastic tone.

Gail knew his father was a retired cop and could imagine the old school sergeant’s reaction to the “community service” call they just finished.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Chris asked about Holly yet again and yet again Gail gave a non-specific answer. “Well, if you want a date, let me know, I’m running with a new crowd and some of these chicks, you’d be into, believe me. I’ll be your wing-man”

Gail wondered when she and Diaz became close enough that they would be banging chicks together but appreciated he’d been trying all week to get her to talk. Driving around, she tried to think of hanging with Chris and his new crowd, but the only girl she wanted to kiss right now was Holly. _Now if there was a way to date without having to talk to her…_ Gail didn’t see Holly going for that, besides, she was still kind of pissed at her.

They were almost off shift but Gail wanted to hang around the station to see if a warrant was coming in tonight or not. She plopped down at an empty desk and put her feet up on it.

“You mean the main number?” Andy asked.

“No try her office, I think she usually works until 6”, Sam responded as they walked past Peck and Diaz. 

Gail fiddled with a paperclip while Diaz checked his email.

A few minutes later Andy said; “Ok, thanks, we’ll be right over”, and hung up her phone. “She’ll…” Andy’s voice stopped suddenly, realizing she was looking at Gail, “…do it now”, she finished, looking to Nick who was holding the evidence bag she just spoke to Holly Stewart about.

“Why are you looking at me that way?” Gail leveled her gaze back at Andy.

“McNally, Let’s go” Nick said to his partner, looking to vacate the premises immediately.

“She was real nice about working late the other day, the floater we had” Sam added. He’d missed the last exchange and thought Andy was still worried about asking the Forensic Pathologist to work late.

“--Are you talking about Doc Stewart?” Chris chimed in.

“What?” Gail’s head snapped in his direction, wondering how Chris, who’d been kinda out of it most of the week, was dialed in to this conversation before she was.

“Yeah” Andy said cautiously, she was on the move towards Nick but Gail rolled her chair to block Andy’s exit.

“Take her dinner, she likes chicken tacos, extra hot sauce on the side, from Miguels”. Traci was in tune with Sam and added to his storyline without looking up from her computer.

Gail’s head snapped around glaring at the back of Traci’s head. At this point she was in danger of whiplash if the conversation didn’t slow down “How do you know what Holly likes to eat? Are you guys hanging out now?”

Tracy froze, then looked at Sam, then turned around to look at Gail, having the distinct feeling she’d just stepped in doo doo.

Sam looked at Traci, realizing now, where they were in the conversation. “We, ah…you know, picked up dinner for her, for all of us the other night. For the Bennett case”. Sam didn’t think he’d done anything wrong but Gail’s death stare indicated otherwise.

“Great, you’re _all_ are having dinner together now?” Gail asked dramatically.

“I thought you guys broke up” Andy said, a questioning look on her face.

“And no guacamole”, Chris loudly re-entered the exchange. Late, but with information he thought was important for Andy. “Holly’s allergic to avocados” gesturing with his hand to emphasize the point.

“Oh great, you too?” Gail said throwing a paperclip at Chris.

“What?” he asked honestly perplexed, staring at his partner for the day. “So, she’s allergic.  She shouldn't eat it”.

Gail scoffed _. Oh…my…God, is everybody in 15 in a relationship with my girlfriend?_ Looking at the clock she decided to ditch her plan to score some overtime. Third shift should have gotten the warrant anyway, if it was coming in tonight.

Gail sat on her bed, fresh from a shower. She picked up her phone, waiting for her fingers to make a move across the keyboard. They picked up her keys instead and before she knew it she was dressed and on her way to Holly’s.

 _Mistake Peck, this is a big mistake,_ the blonde told herself. Parking on the street in front of her girlfriend’s building. She wasn't going in, just watched for her.  Holly was either already in or not in yet. Gail just waited. At midnight she went home and had a few drinks to put her to sleep. Drifting off, she wanted Holly, and let her come to her in her dreams.


	6. On a Scale of One to Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 5x05 Rated M

“How many more?” Gail asked referring to the guns she was helping Dov log into evidence from the firearms distribution bust.

“One more crate full, looks like about 20.” Dov said after looking behind him at what was left.

“Ok, I’ll seal this box” Gail said picking up the inventory list and evidence tape.

“You’ve been checking you phone all day. Everything OK?”, Dov asked.

“Just tracking a package, birthday present I sent.” They both knew it didn't sound right but Dov was familiar with Gail speak for _I don’t want to talk about it_. She had a lot of that.

Dov had something else he wanted to ask but wasn't sure exactly how.

“You worked with Diaz last week right?” he asked

“Yeah, like 3 days” Gail raised her voice in a question.

“How’s he doing? Dov asked, wanting information but staying far away from what he really thought.

“Umm, fine I guess, he seemed a little out of it”, Gail was making conversation, but her mind was on the text fro Holly she kept re-reading.

Dov didn’t say anything right away.  Then Gail stopped what she was doing and looked at him. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, out of it, he seemed a little out of it to me too” Dov replied without offering further detail.

“Well I’ll probably be riding with him again tomorrow” Gail smirked, “we’re becoming a thing this last couple of weeks.

 --------------------

“Fuck that feels good” Gail growled through the brunette locks draped around her shoulders and neck.  Holly was on top of her, inside her and she was about to burst.

“Does it feel better like this…?” Holly changed the angle of her fingers for a few pumps. “Or like this…?”

Gail moaned loudly indicating the second one hit the spot, then spread her legs asking the doctor to put more inside her.

Holly took the cue whispering hoarsely “Are you ready for me?” she liked to hear it.

“Yes” Gail whimpered, a tear creeping out the corner of one eye.

Gail bolted up in bed, waking suddenly finding herself out of breath. Relieved to see the light blue wall of her bedroom, then sad that Holly wasn't really with her. She picked up her phone for and for the 20th time put it back down without calling or texting Holly. Then headed for the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

Gail was veering around so much even she could no longer ignore it.  Drinking too much, spending too much. A door was opened and she couldn’t get it closed again. Oliver finally cornered her about it. Her head was messed up, Sophie, the eight year old hit her hard, and that never happened before.  And Holly, what she felt with Holly hit her hard too.  It was…more, more than she’d felt for someone before.  More vulnerable, more complicated, more intense.  First she told everyone she and Holly weren’t broken up, just not talking to each other.  She reread Holly’s texts and listened to her voicemails several times, but never responded.  Now, it seemed too hard to talk to her. Gail usually dated within her friend/work group.  She didn’t have to try to reach out because people like Nick were just around her.  After breaking up she ignored them for a while but since they worked together, it was easy to shift from the silent treatment, to begrudging his existence to getting over it.  Their work relationship provided the glue to move forward.  She may see Holly for work but their contact would be infrequent and Gail didn’t have the tools to reach out, or reach back.  So she didn't.

\--------------------

“That’s 3 bodegas in three days people so keep an eye out. You have the description of the suspect in your packet” Oliver made his final announcement before second shift hit the streets.

“Ok, it’s us again Diaz, if this keeps up were going to need a ship name” Gail Peck said wryly.

Chris Diaz gave a non-committal smile and popped up out of his chair.

“Let’s see…” Gail said as they headed to their cruiser, “Gris…Giaz…Crail…Deck? I like Deck, what do you think?” she asked her partner.

Diaz was preoccupied until Gail bumped him with her Go bag. “Which one?”

“Which one what?” Chris snapped his head around, he was jumpy again today.

“What-is-going-on-with-you?” Gail said slowly and specifically, looking across the front seat of the cruiser.

“Nothing, I’m wiped out that’s all” Diaz brushed her question aside.

“You were wiped out last week too dude” Gail challenged him, impatience creeping into her voice. Chris looked at her wondering why they weren't moving.  She stared back at him waiting for an answer. Gail rolled her eyes and started the car, shaking her head as she backed up and headed out onto the main road.

\--------------------

“15-9 report of a robbery in progress, 2213 Lakeshore” the dispatcher called over the police radio.

Diaz picked up the radio, “15-9, we’re on our way” and flipped the switch for lights and sirens. 

Peeling around the corner onto Lakeshore two minutes later, “runner, right there!” Chris called out, pointing to a man in a blue hoodie and jeans fitting the description of the suspect.  Gail hit the brakes long enough for Diaz to jump out and start after him then whipped a u-turn to get the cruiser going the same directions a Diaz and the suspect, radioing in that her partner was in foot pursuit east on Lakeshore.

 Gail pulled half a block ahead of the suspect, hit the brakes and jumped out of the car, moving pedestrians out of the way. “Police emergency, get against the building right now!”

“Stop!” she pointed to the suspect approaching her at full speed. _Is he kidding?_ She thought, seeing he had no intention of stopping. The suspect attempted to veer right at the last second in an effort to escape Officer Peck.  She was prepared for him to go either direction and jumped, body slamming him with her shoulder. He stumbled and Diaz tackled him hard. “What is wrong with you!?” Diaz growled, “That’s my partner!” he bellowed.

Gail was well-trained in how to hit and fall, she was jolted a little but no worse for the wear.  The street was crowded, too dangerous to pull out her gun so physically stopping the guy was her other choice. She added her knee to the suspect’s back, holding him down while grabbing her cuffs.

The suspect wiggled a little and before Gail could say anything, Diaz went off on him again. Twisting his left arm behind him and high, the suspect yelled in pain. “Stop moving!” Diaz growled.

Gail re-assessed. She read the suspect as more dumb than dangerous but Diaz was on overdrive. She quickly cuffed the man in the blue hoodie. “Get up!” Diaz yanked at the guy.

Gail was a little concerned, there were a lot of people around and Diaz was acting like they weren't in control of the situation. Gail pushed herself between Chris and the suspect, it all looked like necessary roughness for handling someone running from the police but Gail’s main goal was to get control of her partner. She leaned the hooded perp over the trunk of the cruiser to start her search. “Call it in” she said to Chris, just then Andy and Dov drove up.

Gail and Dov searched the guy, finding $97 in cash, mostly small bills and a handful of Slim Jims. Andy drove Diaz back to the bodega to take a report from the store owner.

After putting the suspect in the back of her car, Gail pulled the cruiser to the side so traffic could resume. She walked around the back of the car, Dov, who had been directing traffic to facilitate the move joined her out of earshot of the backseat. “On edge” she said to Dov, letting him decide if he was going to pick up the statement or not. Dov just nodded, he’d been in the same situation with Diaz the day of the gun bust.


	7. Ain't Missbehaving

Holly Stewart was finishing her notes.  Glad it was Friday; ready for a break. She was expecting a visit from a detective on an open case but after that she was out.

It would be her second weekend since the incident.  She knew nothing happened to Gail, or rather knew she would have heard if she something had. Lisa had been crappy to both of them but Holly was still perplexed why when she was under attack, first for her career choices, then for Gail that Gail’s reaction was to split.  Holly was willing to make first contact and reached out multiple times. Each met with silence so as time wore on her perspective of the incident shifted from bewilderment, to bump in the road to a sign that she should stay away from Officer Gail Peck. She was hurt an embarrassed at the lack of response.  _What’s going to happen when really big life events come our way_ she wondered more and more as time ticked forward. 

Holly understood what Gail reacted too, a class issue, from Lisa and Gail’s point of view. Staring blankly at her computer, Holly found Gail’s assumptions both ironic and laughable. More irritating is Gail never gave her a chance to talk about it. If she had, Gail would have understood. Considering Holly’s past,  Gail was a step up for the doctor.

“Dr. Stewart, anything else you need before I leave?” Jarvis MacDonald her tech asked sticking his head in her office.

“I’m all set, thanks”

“We’re driving to Niagara, kind of a getaway weekend.  My mom is watching the kids”, Jarvis said. His boss didn’t discuss much of her personal life with him but he head through the grapevine and didn’t know what to do except offer information of his own and ask extra times if he could help with anything.

“Nice, have a good time” Holly looked up and smiled across the desk.

“It has a sexual element to it.  He was stabbed 14 times, in a frenzy from the varying angles of entry and exit”, Holly reported to Detective Copeland from Division 9. He was a go getter, made detective young and asked a lot of questions, which Holly liked. But she always felt he was eyeing her. Usually she noted the changed in the behavior of the men who came to see her.  The first time they laid eyes on her, she provided a refreshing change from the 63 year old grey-haired man she replaced. The boys were very friendly, immediately checking to see if she had a wedding ring and the forward ones asked if there was a Mr. Dr. Stewart. By their second visit, she detected a shift.  She imagined they talked about her once they left which led to asking around which led to the record being set straight so to speak. This led to a variety of themes on second encounters but almost always a little more distant, more professional. Copeland went the opposite direction, he seemed to want to engage her more every time they worked together.

 “One other thing, the killer stabbed from above, as if he or she were taller or higher.

“Like the victim was laying down?” Copeland asked.

“No, these wounds indicate both were standing”, Holly replied.

“It was a warehouse, there were some palates near the body, could the perp have stood on that?.” The detective asked.

“It’s a little unusual for an attack to take place on uneven footing but keep it in mind”, Holly continued thoughtfully.

“How much taller? The detective asked, pen and notebook in hand.

“I can’t say exactly because arm length and stance would change the equation but your killer was stabbing down, and hit the clavicle and upper rib cage. A guess is unreliable but I’d say at least 3-4 inches”, Holly hated guessing, it was a taboo and sometimes necessary in the field of forensic pathology. Time was of the essence to the police and the enemy of investigative precision.

The young detective raised his own hand and arm in a stabbing motion. “Why is the clavicle thing important again?” he asked honestly.

“Here let me show you”, Holly waved him towards her, standing up from her desk. “You and I are about the same height. See how if I’m coming at you the knife would naturally hit your chest area?” she offered a few slow motion examples. “Now lower yourself little, see how the blows are more likely to hit you higher?” she demonstrated the change in angle.

“Got it” he said nodding and smiling. “Anything else?”

“He had skin and… well skin for sure under his nails but everything is still out to the lab.” Holly reported.

“What else were you going to say Doc?” He asked hopefully, looking up from his pad again.

“I’ve guessed enough. I’ll call you when the results are in”, Holly decided.

“You remind me a lot of my sister, she’s a Soliciter and likes to be able to give complete answers” he grinned at Holly.  How about this, I’ll put an X by the things you’re sure of and the guesses, I’ll keep in mind for context?” Copeland liked her.

A smile spread across Holly’s face, “I can do that” she said. “He had dirt under his nails, but it didn't look like dust or grit you’d expect to see in an industrial area, it looked more like organic dirt from a wooded area or a yard but I don’t have the results yet”.

“Wooded area or yard” the detective said as he wrote, “no X”, he nodded, looking up at Holly and exchanged another smile. “Thanks Doc”, he said turning to leave.  

Copeland left, then walked back in a minute later. “Some of us are getting together tonight at 8 to try the new Italian place on College St. in Little Italy, Giovannis?” he made the offer.

Holly looked up from her computer, _I guess he hasn't asked around_  she thought.

Copeland saw her hesitation. “Me and my girlfriend, my partner, my sister and a couple of her friends from the office”, he clarified for her.

Holly looked intently at Copeland. Her initial reaction was to say no but decided she should get out of her doldrums and meeting a few new people who weren't going to ask her about Gail might be just the thing.

“I’ll think about it?” she said out loud.

“Good, he nodded. I think you’ll like my sister, Charlotte, she has all my better qualities he said putting his hand to his heart.  It was a mock but endearing gesture.  Apparently, Detective Copeland had checked the good doctor out.


	8. Moving On?

Holly stared into her closet. She could just wear what she had on, coming to dinner as if she came from work. Close to true. Then decided she would change. She’d looked up Giovanni’s, white tablecloths and mid-priced entrees meant dress nice but not formal. She opted for a blue v-neck sweater, cut lower than what she would wear to work but keeping in the suggestive rather than sexy category. Everyone would be new to her except Steve. She felt her energy fade and considered not going but rallied and at 7:30 put on her coat and headed to her car.

Parking was somewhat difficult as the area was bustling. Surrounding blocks had a number of restaurants and shops open in the evening. Although cold, people were out and about. Holly realized she hadn’t been here in a while and enjoyed the 2 block walk to the restaurant. Stepping in out of the cold, Holly checked her watch. 7:50pm. She was about to sit down on the wooden bench when she heard “Doc” being called from across the room. Glancing around she saw Steve waving at her from a table with two women. Holly smiled and walked towards them. “Hi Doc” Steve said brightly then introduced the others. This is my girlfriend Anna and this is my partner Renee Garson. The rest will be here soon”.

“Hi, and please call me Holly” she said to the women and Steve. Holly took her coat off and hung it over the back of the chair, then sat next to Detective Garson. Just then a waiter brought a bottle of wine and poured three glasses. “How long have you been with the Coroner’s office?” Renee asked, starting the conversation.

The group continued getting to know each other. Ten minutes later, Holly saw Steve wave again, motioning a group of women, including a blonde female copy of Steve Copeland. She didn’t need a facial recognition program to pick out his sister Charlotte. The evening went well. Holly had a good time but noticed that the extrovert in the Copeland Family was obviously Steve. Holly liked his sister but was not forward. Charlotte seemed shy and more formal than her brother. This kind of woman was best approached in private and through her brain, Holly surmised.

Steve made a point of keeping the conversation going and ending the evening with a suggestion that the same group get together next month to try a new Indian restaurant. This created a low-stakes environment for those who wanted to exchange phone numbers. Holly liked what she saw of Charlotte Copeland and made sure they exchanged numbers. On the drive home, she thought about Gail. She’d been different than her last girlfriend. Beth was a career-first minded surgeon from an upper class family. A world Holly wasn’t familiar with. What Holly learned there was to consider her priorities. Being with Beth looked like what Holly always dreamed of. On the inside, she learned that with money, social standing and a career as a cardio-thoracic surgeon came with priorities, the first being to continue the family success. She knew Beth had genuine feelings for her but understood that family responsibilities and career would always come first. Holly lived a life feeling not connected and badly wanted her adult life to feel different than her childhood. She felt connected to Gail, _progress I guess?_ Holly asked herself as she turned down her street. Gail’s blue eyes popped in her mind, silky pale skin, her taste. The feeling of the blonde shaking underneath her touch.

 _Slow down Stewart_ Holly snapped herself back to the present. _Right feeling, wrong person. I can’t be abandoned every time we hit a speed bump._ The memory of Gail’s soft lips on her neck floated in the car, then a tear formed as she stared out the wind shield. _Don’t do this Stewart_ , she warned herself. She needed a distraction. Imagining slowly unbuttoning the conservative grey suit of Solicitor Charlotte Copeland fit the bill. She hoped she’d feel less for Gail in the morning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Gail”, Gail heard her name in the distance. “Gail” the voice became louder and the environment noisier. _Who’s having a party?_ She wondered, then opened one eye to see a shot glass. Nash leaned the side of her head down to the bar and righted Gail’s world. “Wake up, it’s time to go home”.

The scene was coming into focus. “I’ve been drinking” Gail said, slurring her words.

“I see”, Nash said without judgment. “Let me take you home.

“Don’t you want to stay and have a drink with me? I can fuck-up our friendship too” Gail slurred out.

“Umm, were good, but you’re a cop Gail, you can’t be passed out in public like this, now come on” Traci said gently but firmly close to Gail’s ear. Nash stood the blonde up, wrapping Gail’s arm around her shoulder and wrapping her free arm around her waist. Gail didn’t protest, just slobbered out a mostly coherent sentence or two.

“Steve called me to come get you” Traci answered, he was on the Hudson Shipping Company stakeout tonight but Nash didn’t say it out loud. “I don’t feel good”, the dreaded words entered Traci’s ears. She immediately scoped the place assessing the front door was further than the bathroom. Nash hurried them in that direction. Gail made it into a stall before her stomach let loose, Traci held her in a bent over position by the belt and back of her shirt.

A few heaves later Gail started to cry “I screwed up” she said wiping her mouth and eyes.

Traci was taken aback when she saw it. It came through a haze of alcohol but it was there, emotion Traci hadn’t known Gail to have before… _Gail loves her_ … Nash opened her mouth to say something but decided better of it. Her second statement came out loud though, “Let’s go get something to eat, you can tell me about it".

Tears bubbled out again as Gail washed her face in the sink and wiped her eyes with paper towels, then hung her head as they women left.  Nash put an arm around her boyfriend’s sister and walked her back into the bar. Traci paused briefly at the door, turning to scan the room, then nodded to the tall brunette in glasses sitting in the far corner. Holly nodded back.


End file.
